Enter the Cat
by AquaBolt
Summary: Ever wonder what else Voldemort did to make the Potter's lives miserable? Please read and review!!! PG13 due to swearing
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the characters and places I made up. Everything else belong J.K Rowling.

  
  


Ok I guess I owe everybody a brief explanation. I got the idea for this fic after " The Prisoner of Azkaban" and it accord to me a lot of details to Lily and James Potter's relationship and marriage was a big mystery , so this idea lodge itself into my head. Well I hope you like it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Enter the Cat**

Prologue

  
  


Lily Potter silently wished she were doing anything but this. It was raining buckets, as if the very sky was weeping great tears, just what Lily wanted to do. Carefully she pulled her robes to cover a small basket and made her way to her husband, who was standing by a house of a muggle. The house was small and well kept. It had a little roof over the porch to keep rain a snow out.

" James, maybe we should do this another night. It's so cold and rainy that she'll catch cold or worse."

James looked at Lily, the grief he didn't show anywhere else showed in his big blue eyes. 

" I know , but if we don't do it now we'll keep on making excuses , and we'll never do it." James said, touches of sadness in his voice. Lily sighed, she knew he was right, and he was trying so hard to be strong for her. For the hundredth time that night she curse the name Voldemort. At least he'd never look here for her.

Lily handed the basket to James taking one last look inside. Inside a tiny baby , about three months, slept peacefully. Lily gently smoothed out the baby's soft black fuzzy hair and smiled a little . At least she'll be safe. 

James put the basket on the porch and place and green envelope beside the baby. Lily kneeled low and softly whispered to the baby. " No matter what, we'll always love you. And as soon as Voldemort is gone we'll come back for you. I promise." James kneeled down and added his bit. " Love you angel kitten, be good , but cause some mischief too." James smiled a sad smile.

Both parents stood shakily and walked away, wondering if they'd ever know happiness again. Little did the know what destiny had in store for them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Who is the is unknown Potter child? Why must Lily and James hide her from Voldemort? Well you gotta read the story to find out! Tell me what you think so far.


	2. School Shopping

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter One: School Shopping.**

  
  
  
  


Harry Potter muttered in frustration. It had been impossible for the fifteen year old to do his homework lately. Dudley was throwing a very loud temperatanturm downstairs, complaining there was nothing good to eat. The school nurse had insisted Aunt Petunia keep Dudley on his diet, or she'd set him up for a camping fitness program during the school year. And heaven forbid Aunt Petunia's poor little Dudums be treated in such awful conditions! Harry chuckled at the thought of anybody else trying to describe Dudley as " little" . Due to his diet Dudley had gone down from the weight of a baby whale to that of an adult pig. Unfortunately , this meant everybody in the house was on a diet, and this time around Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley out to restaurants when they thought he was doing well on his diet or when Aunt Petunia said he was weak from lack of good food. When they did this they left Harry at home , with nothing to eat but a lettuce leaf and two sick looking carrots. So Harry had to write his friends , begging for food again. Thank god for Mrs. Weasley and her kind hearted soul!

Harry sighed and closed his Potions book and went downstairs. By the time Harry got down stairs , Dudley had stopped yelling and Uncle Vernon was talking on the phone. Harry came into the kitchen, Dudley was red in the face and pouting , Aunt Petunia looked pale and Uncle Vernon's face was slowly back to it's normal shade of purple from a very dark and ugly shade of purple.

" Yes , I'm the boy's guardian." Uncle Vernon said, a sour look on his face, shooting an angry look Harry , like it was his flaut he existed.

" Oh I see. A dentist you say. Yes it is a shame your daughter is one of _them_ too," Them is what Uncle Vernon called Harry's people, wizards , witches ,ect. "Your willing to take him for the rest of the summer? Alright then you'll pick him up tomorrow. Ok then goodbye." Uncle Vernon said , hanging up the phone.

" Pack your trunk , boy. The parents of one your terrible lot is willing to take you in for the rest of the summer. Brave man, said his name was Granger, he's normal , and a dentist. Say he'll let us bring Dudley in for a free check up." 

Harry went up to his room to pack his trunk puzzled. Hermione Granger was one his best friends from Hogwarts, and on of the best students at the school, as far as he knew Hermione's parents didn't think it was a shame that Hermione was a witch. Harry decided he'd ask Hermione tomorrow when he saw. At least now he'd be able to get his homework done!

  
  


***

  
  


" That was brilliant dad! Pretending to think like Harry's Uncle so he'd like you." Hermione laughed in the back of the Granger's car.

" Well I figure that Mr. Dursley might be a bit nicer to Harry if he thought that their was someone else who didn't like magic and stuff. No offence to Weasleys, but they don't seem to be making things any better."

Hermione had to agree. It seemed every time the Weasleys got within ten feet of the Dursley house , they made the Dursleys hate magic even more. Especially since that incident with the Ton- Tongue toffees... although Hermione wished she was there to see it! 

Mr. Granger pulled up to Number Four Privet Drive. There was Harry waiting on the front stoop, trunk __ in hand. Hermione quickly got out of the car to help Harry put his trunk into the boot of the car. Hermione explained to Harry why her dad had lied to his Uncle.

" Thanks Mr. Granger. Oh by the way Herm, thanks for my birthday present." Once again Harry had a wonderful birthday, thanks to his friends. Hermione had gotten Harry a book on Famous Charmers, considering Harry was doing so well in Charms , and since Hermione had found an article on Harry's mum in her own copy , she thought Harry would like it. Harry told Hermione what else he'd gotten from the others. Ron had gotten him a book on special Quidditch moves , and how to perform them. Hagrid had gotten Harry another book, this one titled " How to care for Cyberuses." Inclosing a letter small saying the cyberuses' were what the three headed dog , Fluffy, was. Hermione was thankful she didn't see that on the book list, the idea of dealing another Fluffy, although probably a smaller version, scared her witless. Sirius had gotten Harry a self made joke kit, complete with what looked like a muggle whoopee cushion which sent it's victim flying out of their seats and across the room. And last but not least Dobby had made Harry another pair of socks. These ones had the right sock brown with black dragons and the left was yellow with little brown wands on it.

" You don't mind that we're going to buy school supplies today do you? I know we still got two weeks but I couldn't resist! Ron's meeting us there too." Hermione asked.

" It's alright Hermione! Beside this way we'll probably avoid Malfoy this way." Harry laughed. 

" Are still working on your 'Rights for House elves' thing?" Harry asked.

" No , the head elf at Hogwarts wrote me a letter of complaint explaining quiet clearly that House Elves loved to work, and getting them to get better conditions would be like trying get a pig to move into a mudless pen. I have new mission now."

" What's that?"

" Education for House Elves! You should of seen the spelling mistakes in the letter!"

Harry started to laugh, although Hermione couldn't see why.

" Oh by the way, Ron will be spending the rest of the summer with us too. Just to give Mrs. Weasley a break." Mr. Granger said , keeping his eyes on the road.

" Smashing!" Both Hermione and Harry said at the same time. 

  
  


***

Ron waited impatiently for Hermione and Harry at the beginning of Diagon Alley.

" What's taking them so long?" Ron grumbled.

" What's wrong Ronny kins?" Fred teased, " Miss your girlfriend Hermy?"

" She is not my girlfriend!" Ron growled.

" Awe Ronny's in love!" George joined his twin brother in teasing Ron.

" I am not!" Ron growled again, the tips of his ears turning red.

" Your not what?" Harry asked , as he and Hermione came through Diagon Alley entrance.

" Nothing." Ron said quickly, giving both Fred and George a hard elbow in the ribs to keep them quiet, thankfully Lee Jordan came at that moment so George and Fred went off with him.

" Hello Hermione, hello Harry!" Mr. Weasley greeted , "Good to see you again Mr. Granger."

" Hello Hermione, hello Harry, how are things with the muggles?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

" Awful as always, Dudley is still on his diet. If it weren't for your fudge Mrs. Weasley, I would

of starved." Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley beamed pride.

" Molly I was thinking , you could get the money , give it out to the children , so they could do their own shopping , then join me and Mr. Granger at the Leaky Cauldron." Mr. Weasley suggested.

" I don't know Arthur ..." Mrs. Weasley began.

" Please mum! It will help me to be responsible with money." Ron begged.

" Yes , oh mum please!" Ginny joined her brother's pleed 

" We promise we won't send it on gags mom." said both the Weasley at the same time, appearing out of nowhere.

" Alright already!" Mrs. Weasley laughed, " Ron would like to come with me to the vault?"

" Sure mum." Ron said excitedly.

" Can go down with them too dad?" Hermione asked her father.

" Well... I guess so , considering since your going to be a witch, and have vault probably when your older, you might as well take a look. Here , I'm to going to go with Mr. Weasley now." Mr. Granger said , handing Hermione some muggle money , before going with Mr. Weasley, talking about dentist equipment.

Soon they were in Gringotts waiting for Hermione to change her muggle money for wizard money.

" Ok I'm done. So where do you line up to go to the vaults?" Hermione asked coming over to them. 

" Follow me dear and I'll show you." Mrs. Weasley said leading them to a counter.

" Hello , how may I help you?" asked the goblin behind the counter.

" We'd let to go to the Weasley vault and the Potter vault." Mrs. Weasley stated, " Oh yes, we also have a young witch from a muggle family who'd like to see the vaults, so she can get use to them."

" Alright then, I'll take you to Buttons , he's taking another muggle born down to see the vaults Just a little warning, don't make fun of Buttons' name." said the little goblin, taking them to carts. There Buttons was leading a girl to a cart. She was about a year older then Harry and a few inches taller. She had black hair , which was pulled back into a pony tail. Her eyes were a bright blue-green colour. She was wearing typical muggle clothing , faded jeans and a green t-shirt with a muggle artist rendition of a wizard, white bread , balding head and red robes , hands up in the air with a white ball of light between his two hands. Harry knew the girl as a Gryffindor, she had helped him and Ron with their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework when Hermione had been turned to stone in their second year.... but he couldn't remember his name.

" Hello there." the girl said as Mrs. Weasley explained to Buttons what she wanted to do, " I'm Alanna."

" Hermione Granger."

" Ron Weasley."

" Harry Potter."

" Well if it isn't the famous trio! Hermione Granger best in Hogwarts' fifth year students, Ron Weasley , best damn chess player Hogwarts has ever seen. And well Harry Potter, what else can be said." Alanna said, grinning slightly.

" Well um.. thank you. You wouldn't be the same Alanna who hangs around Chad Masters? The same Alanna who helped Chad and my brothers , Fred and George, pull that exallent prank on Snape , turning his hair hot pink for two weeks in her first year?" Ron asked.

Alanna laughed , " The very same. Had dentions for the rest of the year for that one, Snape is still pissed at me for that one, and I haven't done a prank since." 

"So you the one , eh?" said Mrs. Weasley , who had been listening in on the conversation the whole time. 

" Well um.." Alanna stuttered , probably afraid Mrs. Weasley's anger of her helping her boys get into mischief.

" Don't worry child. Everybody does some evil in their first year, it's just Fred and George didn't stop!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

" Come on I don't have all day!" Said Buttons, who Harry quickly learned was a very grumpy goblin. Quickly the group got into the cart and they were off. About halfway down to the vaults Mrs. Weasley tried to make conversation.

" Alanna dear, Fred and George never mention your last name , what is it?" 

" If you don't mind Mrs. Weasley, I'd rather not talk right now." Alanna said, trying not to open her mouth as much as possible. Harry looked back at Alanna to see she was very pale , and her skin was slightly tinged green.

When the stopped at the Weasley's vault Alanna let out a sigh of relief.

" Could you a tiny bit slower please?" Alanna asked the driver , while Mrs. Weasley got some money.

" One speed only, unless you'd like to walk back." Buttons stated.

Alanna glupped and slid low into the cart. Harry had feeling that Alanna had no wish to get lost forever, or run into one of the dragons Gringotts had protecting their high security vaults.

Once again they were off. When they got to Harry's vault , Harry as quickly as possible put some money into his money bag and was back out.

" Geez Harry! Your rich!" Ron exclaimed, when they started off again.

" Well um...." Harry began , but was interrupted by a pathetic moan from Alanna, she looked like she had her skin dyed white then a sickly green colour green. 

" Here dear take a sip of this, it should help." Mrs. Weasley said handing Alanna a small vial of white liquid. Alanna took a gulp of the stuff , and quickly returned to her original colour.

" Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley. I really hate it when I get motion sick." Alanna said, her voice no longer strained.

" No problem dear."

Soon they were back on Gringotts top floor. Quickly, to avoid the wrath of Buttons , they got out of the cart.

" I'm going to report that goblin , next time I'm here." raged Mrs. Weasley as they got out of Gringotts, " He was impossibly rude!"

" Very true, well there's my shopping partner, I'll see you three at Hogwarts. Thank you for the the potion Mrs. Weasley." Alanna waved as she went to go join a tall muscular blue eyed wizard. Harry recognized him as Chad Masters, the new Keeper for Gryffindor house Quidditch team. He had been the replacement Keeper for when Oliver Woods went to Hogwarts , but he never had a chance, since Oliver never missed a game. Harry only saw him play during practise, he was fast , and had good reflexes.

Mrs. Weasley gave out money to the Weasley children and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

" I'll go with you three ok? I'm afraid I still don't know Diagon Alley that well." said Ginny. Harry couldn't help see but how pretty Ginny looked when she wasn't being nervous or shy. 

" We have to stop at the robe shop too. Fred and George gave me some money to buy a new dress robe, and I'm going to need it , Dumbledore decided to throw a Halloween ball this year. Any idea who your going to take this year Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded , he had made the mistake last year of waiting too long to ask the girl he wanted to take to the dance.

" Yep. Ginny , would you like to go with the dance with me?"

Ginny froze, and for a second Harry feared she'd say no.

" I'd love to Harry." Ginny smiled.

" Harry... If you lay one unwanted finger on Ginny I'll..." Ron warned.

" Oh Ron , enough, what are you going to do to him anyway? He survived Voldemort didn't he?" Hermione laughed.

" True enough." Ron laughed.

Soon they were at there last stop, Flourish and Blotts. 

" Lets see , I need one last book,_ Clearing the Path to the Future. By Monica Farsight._" Harry said, reading his list. 

" I need a copy too. Probably the only thing their good for is throwing them at Slytherin." Ron grinned.

" I don't think even divination book deserves such a fate." Hermione grinned, " Beside , you shouldn't throw books." she said , sounding a bit more serious now.

" I forgot, books are your best friends Hermione." Ron laughed.

Harry laughed as Hermione swatted Ron in the head with one of her books as Harry paid for his books.

Harry , Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron laughing and chatting all the way there. __

  
  


_

***

_

_ _Ron packed his school supplies into his trunk and help Mr. Granger put he trunk in the boot of the car. He waved good bye to his mum and dad, and gave Fred and George a punch in the shoulder__ for good measure and got into the Granger's car and drove off. _Today has been a good day. _Ron thought to himself happily as he settled down for the drive to Hermione's.

  
  


_I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter, next one will be done as soon as possible, if fanfiction.net can work out it's bugs!_

  
  


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters other then the ones a create , so please don't sue me, unless you want all the fanatsy stuff, which is all I have to my name._

_~ Aqua_Bolt _


	3. Back To Hogwarts

**Back to Hogwarts**

The last weeks before school Harry spent at the Granger's household were mostly uneventful. The Granger's house was spacious and comfortable. It was clean but not the obsessive clean that Aunt Petunia liked to keep at the Dursley's house.The last before school started, both Harry and Hermione got letters from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Potter _(Miss Granger in Hermione's case.)

_I am deeply sorry that this letter was not sentearlier, but due to complications , we at Hogwarts had difficulty sending out all the letters this year._

_ _

_ _

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ _

" I bet You-Know-Who has something to do with the complications." Ron said, " Well what do they say?"

Hermione , who was already reading her letter, let out a whoop of joy. 

" I'm a Perfect!!" Hermione cried , jumping up and down.

" And you thought you weren't going to be one?" Harry asked.

" Well when it didn't say in the letter with our school supplies.... What does yours say Harry?" Hermione asked, pinning her Perfect badge on to her t-shirt.

" It says....I'm the new Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor house!" Harry said, surprised.

Ron laughed, " Why are you so surprised? Your one of the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts. You think you can get me a position on the team?"

" I'll try." Harry laughed.At that very moment, a huge black owl carrying a bulky package came soaring in through the open window.

" Not again!" Hermione groaned.

" What's wrong?" Ron asked.

" That bird belongs to Krum. He think gifts will make me fall madly in love with him."

" Oh? You two broke up?" Harry asked.

" We weren't going out!" Hermione growled, " But yes we did, Krum turned out to be Mr. Grabby-Hands."

" If I ever get my hands on that guy..." Ron growled.Hermione quickly wrote an apply and tied to the owl's leg, next to the package.

" I never want to hear from Mr. Krum again! Come here again and I'll try some of the new hexes we're learning on you!" Hermione called after the owl as it flew away.

Harry could tell by the look on his face, Ron's upcoming school year just got a little bit better.

***

  


Packing to go to King's Cross was a lot less hectic at the Granger's house then at the Burrow, mostly because there were less children. Before you could the say 'Quidditch' , their trunks were in the boot and Harry , Ron and Hermione were in the back , with Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the front. When they got to King's Cross, Hermione hugged her parents and said good bye. When they got the barrier, they leaned casually against it and fell through.

" Ron! There you are! I was so worried you'd be late! " Mrs. Weasley said coming over to them.

" Aw mum! You worry too much." Ron said.

" With You-Know-Who back, it's hard not to worry!" Mrs. Weasley fumed. Harry felt guilty when Mrs. Weasley said this. If he hadn't said that Wormtail should be in prison instead of killed Voldermort would not be back in power.

" Come on, let's go and get into a compartment." Hermione said. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, who gave them some sandwiches, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Soon the train left the station. 

Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, and Hermione was reading one of her school books, when there was a knock at the door.

" That can't be the lunch tray all ready." Hermione said , looking at her watch. Alanna's head popped in the door. Her hair wasn't in a pony-tail anymore, and was looking quiet messy. 

" Hey guys, can I come in here with you three? Fred and George have a bunch rubber spiders that move around like their alive, and I wanted to get as far away from those possible." Alanna shuddered slightly.

" I don't see a problem with that." Harry said.

Alanna plunked herself down in a seat across the lane from Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was already in her school robes and a silver necklace and pendant hung from her neck.

" That's odd, I didn't see that on you at Gringotts." Harry said, pointing the silver charm on Alanna's necklace, a panther.

" It was under my shirt. I don't like showing it off unless I can use magic, keeps it from getting stolen." Alanna said.

" Oh that makes sense."

Soon Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Hermione and Alanna were discussing different types of magical creatures, both dangerous and friendly.

" Well, well Potter looks like your circle of the pathetic is complete." came a high, snobby voice.

Harry looked to see that Draco Malfoy was in the compartment doorway with , as always, Crabbe and Goyle. 

" First Potter , who has money, but no family. Weasley with family, but no money and Ganger who's a mud blood and now Alanna Whyte, who has no family, no money and doesn't know if she's a mud blood or not!" Malfoy laughed.

" Shut up Malfoy." Alanna growled.

" At least her guardian cares about her! The only reason your family put clothes on your back is because it's make them look poor if they didn't. You could die tomorrow, and I'm certain your family wouldn't give a damn." Harry said.Malfoy went red in the face and quickly left the compartment.

" Well served Harry!" Alanna grinned, " That little shit faced rat."

" What did he mean by that, Alanna?" asked Hermione.

  


" The woman I live with, Lynn Whyte, is not a blood relative. She hasn't told me how she came to being my guardian, but she has always taken good care of me. I always thought my parents were royalty from another country that was in war or something. When I found out I was a witch, and learned that I was born near the end of You-Know-Who's rein of terror , I figured my parents feared they would be the next targets and put me into hiding., but I have no proof of this. Lynn tries so hard to earn money for my school supplies but her job isn't all that great paying....." Alanna sighed and lowered her head said.

" Who cares about all that!" Ron said, "Besides I have never heard anyone describe Malfoy so perfectly! Shit faced rat!"

" Ron! It's not polite to swear, neither is it for you Alanna." Hermione scolded. Alanna arched her eyebrow at Hermione, then spotted the Perfect badge on Hermione's robe.

" I should have know! A Perfect!" Alanna laughed.

Soon the plumb witch with the lunch tray came around. Harry bought some liquorice wands, Cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs for all of them.

" Now lets see whose card I got this time." Alanna said , picking up the Wizard card from one of her chocolate frog and taking her reading glasses from one of her robe's pockets. The glasses round framed and silver and blue.

Putting them on Alanna read the card. " OhhhZerius the Shift, I like these cards."

" What's a Shift?" Hermione asked.

" You'll be learning about them this year In Defence Against the Dark Arts this year." Alanna replied. Hermione got her DADA book out of her bag and began reading it. Alanna shrugged and began reading a muggle novel, Sherlock Holmes' Greatest Mysteries. The rest of the ride was uneventful soon they pulled up to Hogwarts station. Alanna waved goodbye and got into one the horseless carriages with Chad and Fred and George, on the promise that they wouldn't use any of their rubber spiders on her. They entered Hogwarts' massive Entrance Hall, to find Peeves throwing bags of flour everywhere.

" Peeves!!!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

" Since only ghosts are allowed to go to the Banquet , all the widdle kiddies should look like ghosts!" Peeves laughed, throwing two more bags of flour, one, which hit Professor McGonagall in the face and the other, bowled Neville Longbottom over, before disappearing with a huge razzberry.

" Well it's obvious what's pissing him off." Ron muttered, shaking the flour out his hair.

They entered the Great Hall, in all its splendour. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seat , Alanna and Chad seating next to them.

" Hey Harry. Heard you're the Quidditch captain this year." Chad said, " Ready to beat the snot out of the Slytherins again this year?"

" You bet!" Harry grinned. 

Soon the first years came into the Great Hall in their line, most of them looked terrified out of their minds. 

" Poor little guys, I hated that part, especially the fact that they call the name in Alphabetical order." Alannawhispered softly.

" I know." Agreed Ron.

By now Professor McGonagall had brought out the Sorting Hat and placed it on its traditional stool.

_New students here to sort._

_Don't worry little your not in trial in a court._

_Long ago , when Hogwarts was new._

_Its founders gave me brains to sort you, for they could not last for ever, this they knew._

_Gryffindor chose those who werebrave._

_They did not fear the grave.  
Hufflepuffchose those who honest and kind._

_They'll always help you in a bind._

_Ravenclaw chose those who were smart._

_To them , studying is an art._

_Slytherin chose those who were ambitious, and let no one in their way._

_Coming closer to their goal each day._

_I am near the end of my song , just to end with a little quote._

_For the Headmaster I leave this little note._

_I would like assistance for later times._

_Because the Sorting Hat is running out of rhymes!_

_ _

_ _

Several students laughed at this, while other acted surprised. 

" Is nothing at Hogwarts that doesn't have a mind of it's own?"Hermione laughed.

__" I hope Professor Dumbledore is quick with his speech this year." Ron said, " I'm starved."

" Greetings new and old." Professor Dumbledore began, " I just want to remind you that The ForbiddenForest is off limits, for those youwho need a reminder." Dumbledore smiled slightly at Fred and George," there are many dangerous creatures in there, including some unknowns." Alanna seemed to squeak slightly, but Harry figured she found out about the giant spiders and thought those were the unknowns.

" Well you've heard the ramblings ofa crazy old coot long enough, _dig in_." Professor Dumbledore said, with the feast magically appearing on the golden plates as it did every year. 

Harry filled his plate full with everything within reach.

" Honestly Alanna, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were Irish." Fred joked as Alannafilled her plate with chips and mashed potatoes.

" So wmat, I lek potatoes." Alanna said, her mouth filled with mashed potatoes.

Just as Harry thought he couldn't eat another bite, desserts filled the plates, and Harry found himself still hungry. 

" Mmmmmmmmmmm …God I love this school!" Chad cheered, happily spooning ice cream into his mouth.

Soon the feast was over, and the leftovers disappeared from the golden plates.

" For some reason, that feast tastes better every year." Ron said, patting his full belly.

" Password?" The Fat Lady asked when the Gryffindorsgot to the top of the staircase , which lead to their dorm.

" Willywog." Hermione said.

The Fat Lady swung open and let them in.

Harry trudged up to his room, changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. His last thoughts before going to bed were, _Looks like another good year, I just nothing happens this year._

_ _

_ _

_Authour's note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but with school ( ick! ) and all I didn't have much time. Yes Iknow the Sorting Hat's song was crappy, but I figure after hundreds of years of making up songs, anybody would run out of rhymes. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy future ones. Oh yeah, I don't Harry Potter, places, things or characters, I only own Alanna Whyte and Chad Masters. _

_ _

** **


	4. Shifts

Shifts  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, glad that September first had fallen on a Friday this year and it was now Saturday. Harry got dressed, tried to tame his wild with a comb, but decided it was impossible and went downstairs and to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were already there, talking to Seamus about the timetables.  
  
" Hey Harry! Have a good sleep?" Seamus asked.  
  
" Yup." Harry grinned, sitting down beside Ron.  
  
" Good morning." Alanna said sitting down at the table, helping herself to a bowl of porridge.  
  
" Mornin' Alanna. Where's Chad?" Ron asked.  
  
" Still asleep, the boy is a sleep fiend." Alanna grinned.  
  
" I heard that." Chad yawned, sitting down beside Alanna. Chad's golden blonde hair was sticking up everywhere; obviously he hadn't bothered to brush it.  
  
" Humph, obviously your companions habits are rubbing off on you Masters. I really don't understand why you hang around with this riff-raff, being as rich as you are." Came a high voice. Harry looked over to a brown-haired 16 year-old girl standing at the end of table. Beside her Malfoy stood grinning with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
" Hello Beverly, going for the bitch of the year award again?" Chad said, calmly.  
  
" Of course. Afraid that your little bastard sex pet will lose her title this year?" Beverly said equally calmly. A low growl formed in Chad's throat  
  
" Don't you ever call Alanna that." Chad growled lowly.  
  
" Unfortunately Bev, my dear, you never learned that people could be in love without sex. How is Man of the month? Please don't tell me you used up all the Slytherin sixth years already and you are dating young Draco, or is it one of his muscle bound cronies?" Alanna asked, coolly.  
  
" Shut up, you motherless bastard, I was talking to Masters." Beverly said to Alanna then turned to Chad.  
  
" Poor sweet, misguided Masters, when will you learn people of proper breeding need to stick our own kind?" with that Beverly went over to the Slytherin table.  
  
" What the hell was that about?" Seamus asked.  
  
" Beverly Nighthawk started hitting on Chad in our third year. She asked him to be her 'boyfriend'. Chad knowing Bev's tendency for changing her boyfriend every few weeks said no. A week later Chad asked me out and we became a couple. Beverly believes I must have offered Chad something she didn't, for some reason she thinks that's sex." Alanna explained, " I hate that little b.." Alanna stopped in mid sentence, noticing the first years had come to the table, "..booger head."  
  
" What did she mean, 'as rich as you are'?" Harry asked.  
  
Chad blushed noticeably. " My dad works for Swiftly Brooms."  
  
At this Ron nearly fell out his seat. " Swiftly Brooms! They're the ones who make The Nimbus series and the Firebolt!" Ron said excitedly, " You must get any broom you want!" Chad blushed deepened. " Not really, my dad just makes advertisement, besides I'm happy with my Nimbus Two Thousand, it's fast and steady, all you really need to be a Keeper. The newer models are too bloody fast for me."  
  
  
  
***  
  
On Monday, Harry woke up early, excited. His first class was Defense Against The Dark Arts. This year's teacher was a witch called Professor Creatura. She was well muscled with hair that was a soft brown, with gold streaks in it and her eyes were a purple- blue colour. Harry quickly put on his robes and went down to the Common Room to wait for Hermione and Ron. Hermione came down first, closely followed by Ron.  
  
" Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be interesting." Hermione commented as they made their way to the Great Hall, " I hope we'll be learning about Shifts today."  
  
" What are Shifts anyway?" Ron asked  
  
" You'll have to wait until class to find out." Hermione grinned and sat down.  
  
Harry noted the other Gryffindor fifth years, like himself, were eating as fast as they could.  
  
Quickly, the fifth years made their way to the DADA room and waited with excitement.  
  
" Professor Creatura is a looker!..OW hey!" Seamus said, and then got elbowed in the ribs by Lavender Brown.  
  
" I'm just glad we have a female Professor at last!" Hermione said.  
  
" I'm glade to hear that Miss Granger." Said a musical voice behind them. Hermione jumped and the Gryffindors turned around. Professor Creatura stood there grinning, dressed in dark blue robes.  
  
" Good morning student. You all excited about today's class?" Professor Creatura asked, opening the classroom door.  
  
" Yes Professor!" Dean said sitting down beside Seamus.  
  
" Well that's good." Professor Creatura grinned and did the attendance, " Alright class, open your books and turn to page 144."  
  
Harry turned to the page to see a drawing of man, who had what looked a pair of bullhorns, tattooed on his right forearm, turning into a bull.  
  
" Can anybody tell me what a Shift is?" Professor Creatura asked  
  
Hermione of course was one of the few people who raised their hands; oddly enough Neville raised his hand too.  
  
" I know you know the answer Miss Granger, but if you don't mind I'll ask Mr. Longbottom." Professor Creatura faced Neville, " Yes Mr. Longbottom?"  
  
" A Shift is somebody who has the natural ability to change in an animal." Neville answered in a shaky voice.  
  
" That's correct Mr. Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor. "  
  
" In other words, a Shift is a wizard or witch whose a natural born Animage, expect they can turn into any animal they want." Professor Creatura said pacing back and forth, which Harry soon discovered she did when she taught.  
  
" Now, a Shift has to change into a certain animal once a month and live the entire night out as that animal, and even though they are up the entire night, they enter the morning refreshed as if they got a full night's sleep. In fact, the longer a Shift tries to resist this monthly shift, the more tried they become."  
  
" The animal the Shift turns into once a month, is the very first animal they turn into, when they are about three months old. This animal usually leaves it's mark on the Shift. As you can see in the picture the man who changes into a bull has a mark that looks like bullhorns on his arm. The mark can be anywhere or anything, it may even look like a wound inflicted by such an animal. A person with lets say a. lion Shift, might have a paw print on their back, or a claw scratch on their arm. A Shift usually exhibits some signs of it's True Animal, as it's called. A Shift with a cat shift might be very graceful, a Shift with a wolf shift might be loyal and a social animal. Any questions?" Professor Creatura stopped her pacing and looked around the class. Dean raised his hand  
  
" Do your parents need to a Shifts for you to be?"  
  
" No, Mr. Thomason, a Shift can be born from any regular old wizard and witch."  
  
Ron raised his hand.  
  
" Yes Mr. Weasley?"  
  
" Can anybody be a Shift?" Ron asked.  
  
" No Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid not. Only pure blood wizards and witches can be Shifts. Any other questions?" Harry raised his hand.  
  
" How come we haven't seen any Shifts around today? I mean they seem to be very opened about what they are, why wouldn't come out and say their Shifts." Harry asked.  
  
Professor Creatura took a deep breath and sighed. " Well since I'm suppose to teach the history of Shifts I might as well tell you." Professor Creatura began.  
  
" Back in the days of You-Know-Who," The class collectively shuddered. " You-Know-Had his fortune told by a True Seer, not some crack pot predicted death at every turn." Harry had good feeling he knew who Professor Creatura was talking about. " The said this " The Lion shall strike down the snake in his moment of power. Well it was quite obvious that You-Know- Who was the snake, but who was the lion? Well He decided that it must mean Shifts, so he started killing them off by the hundreds. Mothers wept when their children changed into a Shift or the first time. The older Shift did not have a chance, but parents hid or protected newborn Shifts. Some people still believe that there are still Shifts out there, hiding, but with some many of You-Know-Who's followers around and Him being back in power, it no wonder that they're hiding still." Professor Creatura sighed. " Ok, your homework is to write a story about yourself if you were a Shift, what animal would you be, what kind of mark you would have and where would it be, and what would you do in your Shift form. Dismissed." Professor Creatura said.  
  
The Gryffindors left chatting to one another about what animal they would chose.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Hello everybody, this is a baby fic I decided to add on. Anyway I'm writing this because one question has bothered me. " How do they get caramel in the Caramilk bar?" No wait! That isn't it. " How do they come up with a school motto that mean 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'?" This is what I think happened.  
  
  
  
" How about 'Snakes rule'?" Slytherin suggested.  
  
" No bloody way." Gryffindor said.  
  
" Come on you two! We need to pick a good, yet intelligent motto!" Ravenclaw said.  
  
" Where the hell is Hufflepuff! She was supposed to help us!" Slytherin snarled  
  
At that very moment the door opened and Hufflepuff walked in. She was covered in soot and ashes, and smelt a lot like sulfur.  
  
" What the hell happened to you?" Gryffindor asked.  
  
" I'll sum it up by saying never tickle a sleeping dragon!!!"  
  
And the rest is history.  
  
Sorry, I couldn't remember the founder's first names.  
  
~Aqua_Bolt~ 


	5. Unleash the Cat

Chapter Four: Unleash the Cat.  
  
  
  
" What are you three talking about?" Alanna said, looking over at Harry, Hermione and Ron from her seat in the armchair by the fireplace.  
  
" Our Defense the Dark Arts homework. We have to write a story about our selves if were Shifts." Ron explained.  
  
" Oh…When I was in my fifth year, Professor Lupin made us write about why we wouldn't or would want to be Shifts." Alanna said, and then went back to her Charms homework.  
  
" I can't decide which animal to be! Chad, if you could be a Shift what animal would you hope your True Animal would be." Dean asked. Chad looked up from his Ancient Runes work, and looked quiet startled by this question.  
  
" Well, I guess I'd be a wolf. I mean what other animal would you want to be." Chad said.  
  
" A panther for one thing." Alanna said, not even looking up from her homework.  
  
" Oh come on. Why would you want to be a cat? I mean at least a domesticated dog is useful for something more then a paperweight. All domesticated cats do is lick themselves, sleep and demand to be fed."  
  
Alanna looked up from her parchment and glared at Chad. " I'll have you know domesticated cats are very useful. They eat mice and spiders for one thing."  
  
" Which provides proof they are violent creatures and not good pets."  
  
Fred laughed as Alanna and Chad continued on about cats and dogs.  
  
" They've been having that argument since they first met." Fred explained to the confused fifth years.  
  
" Why wouldn't they just call it quits?" Parvati Patil asked.  
  
" Oh they do. But they always start up again." George explained.  
  
" Well I guess a panther would be an even match for a wolf." Chad said.  
  
" And wolves are rather cute, as far as dogs go." Alanna grinned slightly.  
  
" Oh really?" Chad asked, his eyebrows arched.  
  
" Before you two start. May I remind you that there is no making out of any form in the dorms or common rooms. And you're not to leave until morning." Hermione said, while writing down something on her parchment.  
  
" Crud." Was all Alanna said, and then went back to her own homework.  
  
" Your no fun Hermione." Chad said, going back to his Rune homework.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ron grumbled something indecent while he, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron and Harry had spent the entire morning in double Divination. Professor Trelawney had predicted his and Harry's death about a hundred times in that class, Ron didn't know if he could stand it for the rest of the year.  
  
" Hi guys. What's wrong with you, Ron?" Alanna asked, when the trio sat down. Ron really didn't know why he never notice Alanna before. She seemed to be everywhere, but, the only time she stood out in his memory from the years before was when she helped Ron and Harry with their DADA homework when Hermione was to busy and when Fred and George first told Ron about Alanna.  
  
" Double Divination." Ron said. Alanna mock shuddered. " I took Divination for a very short time, but after the Professor predicted my death for the tenth time I changed over to Ancient Runes. Too bad you only can do that in your first month of it." Alanna quickly added, quickly killing Ron's hope of avoiding Divination.  
  
" Professor Trelawney predicted your death?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Yep. She said I wouldn't make it to my fifth year. And here I am in my sixth year."  
  
" Bloody hell!" Harry growled.  
  
" What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Professor McGonagall asked me to find a new announcer, since Lee Jordan is graduating this year, but everybody I asked doesn't want to do it. I just needed to scream to get my frustrations out." Harry smiled weakly.  
  
" Hey Alanna, you know a lot about Quidditch. And aren't you always saying you wish you could join us, but you get motion sick if you play Quidditch." Fred said suggestively.  
  
Alanna caught on to what Fred was saying.  
  
" I don't know.."  
  
" Please Alanna!" Harry begged, giving Alanna big puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Ack! Not the puppy dog eyes! My greatest weakness! All right Harry I'll do it! Just stop doing that with your eyes!"  
  
" Thanks Alanna!" Harry grinned.  
  
  
  
** *  
  
The month of September passed quickly. Harry kept busy with studies and Quidditch. Being the new captain, Harry had to sign up new players, for they ones who had graduated last year, and run practices. Although Harry's practices weren't as early as Wood's, but they stilled happened rain or shine, having learned that it's better to be prepared just in case they had to play Quidditch in the rain. Ron had gotten the spot of one the chasers, something he was really good at.  
  
Before Harry knew it was time for Halloween dance. Harry stood at the bottom of the Gryffindor staircase waiting for Ginny. He was dressed in his green dress robes from last year and Ron, who was waiting for Hermione, was wearing brown dress robes which looked very good on him.  
  
" Harry, you do realize if you hurt my little sister, I'll kill you." Ron said bluntly.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if Ron was joking, but Harry chuckled softly. " Don't worry Ron, I wouldn't dream of hurting Ginny." At that very moment Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs. Ginny was wearing soft yellow dress robes and her hair was done up in a French twist, decorated with beads that shone like jewels. Hermione was wearing pale blue and her hair was done the same way it had been done last year at the Yule Ball.  
  
Harry had to blink several times to stop staring and Ron had to be told to shut his mouth.  
  
" Wow Hermione, you look great." Ron breathed.  
  
Hermione blushed, " So do you Ron."  
  
" I love your hair Ginny." Harry said. Ginny blushed. " The robes looks great with your eyes."  
  
The foursome made their way to the Great Hall to see the party was already in full swing, with several people already dancing. Harry saw Chad and Alanna on the dance floor. Chad dressed in forest green with gold trim and Alanna with sky blue with silver trim.  
  
" Hmm, she must have had to sell her house to afford that robe." Came a high voice behind Harry. Behind Harry Malfoy, dressed in black and silver, stood with a Slytherin fifth year that Harry didn't know.  
  
" Actually Alanna told me her Guardian, who's a seamstress, made it." Harry said, menace in his voice.  
  
" Come on Harry, let's go and dance." Ginny said.  
  
" Robbing the cradle Potter?" said Malfoy.  
  
" She's only year younger then him Malfoy. And you should talk, considering I saw you snogging with Beverly Nighthawk the other night." Lavender Brown said as she passed with her date, Dean.  
  
Harry grinned as Malfoy tried to explain to his date.  
  
" May I have this dance milady?" Harry said bowing to Ginny.  
  
" Certainly." Ginny grinned, her ears going red.  
  
I have to remember to thank Chad for his dating tips. Harry thought to himself as he and Ginny made their way to the dance floor.  
  
The Wyrd Sister's, who somehow Dumbledore got to play there again, played a nice slow song. Ginny was, to Harry surprise, was a graceful dancer. I wonder where Ginny learned to dance so well.  
  
" You learn to be a graceful dancer when you have to step over the twins messes." Ginny said, reading Harry's mind.  
  
After what felt only merely hours the Ball over. Harry wished it could go on for longer but he knew it couldn't.  
  
" I'll be thankful to wash this gunk out of my hair." Hermione said, going upstairs, clearly happy of how the night went.  
  
" Agreed. I damn near emptied the bottle trying to get my hair to bloody behave." Alanna muttered.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Poor little bunny, wouldn't know what was going to hit it. She'd just wait for the perfect moment to pounce and… " We're under attack!" someone screamed. Alanna woke up and fell out of bed in a tangle of sheets.  
  
" Bloody hell!!!!" Alanna yelled, actually more like roared. Alanna detangled herself sheets and grabbed her wand from under her pillow and raced to the common room with the other girls in her dorm.  
  
Under attack?! Just great! Just when I'm getting VERY close to my monthly change. Why can't I be like normal girls and only have one monthly cycle? Alanna thought angrily. In the common room, Professor McGonagall stood there in a red flannel nightgown.  
  
" Alright fourth years and up with me, Third years and under stay here!" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The students followed their professor in a run to the Front Hall where a battle was taking place. Already students from other Houses were fighting Death Eaters and Voldermort was nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindors split up and took on their own oppents. Alanna started dueling with a tall Death Eater. After shooting curses back and forth and dodging curses, the Death Eater knocked Alanna's wand out of her hand and kicked it out of her reach. The Death grinned wickedly and stepped closer to Alanna. Alanna put up her fists, if she was going down, she was going down fighting. Suddenly, one of the biggest dogs Alanna had ever seen jumped on the Death Eater and sunk its teeth into his neck. When the dog was certain the Death Eater was dead. He let go of the Death Eaters neck.  
  
" Sirius Black at your service." The dog said. Actually barked. An animage, an animage that didn't know Alanna could understand him.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Black." Alanna grinned at the surprised look on Sirius Black's face.  
  
" How did you..Harry look out!" Sirius Black shouted, looking behind Alanna.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Harry flung spells at the Death Eater until the Death Eater was unconcious. Harry something barked in front of him. Looking, Harry saw Sirius standing in front of Alanna.  
  
Alanna turned around and looked at Harry. " Harry duck!" Alanna yelled. Harry ducked down and heard something roar and something going thud. Harry looked around to see a huge panther, standing on a Death Eater's chest, behead the Death Eater with one sweep of it claws. The panther looked back at Harry with big blue-green eyes.  
  
" Alanna?" Harry whispered. The panther nodded.  
  
" SHIFT!!!!" a female Death Eater screamed. Several Death Eaters lunged at Alanna. Harry shot some with a few spells and a massive golden coloured wolf lunge attacked another.  
  
Harry cast spells at Death Eaters until he thought his voice was going to give out. Suddenly one Death Eater shouted " Retreat!" The Death Eaters fled Hogwarts. Many students tried to capture a few, but most couldn't grab one. As the last Death Eaters were leaving Neville tackled a short and pudgy looking Death Eater to the ground.  
  
" I got one!" Neville said, pining the Death Eater to the floor.  
  
" Very good Mr. Longbottom." Professor Dumbledore said, walking over to Neville. Dumbledore removed the Death Eaters mask to reveal non-other then Peter Pettigrew.  
  
" He's alive!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
" Wait a minute. If he's alive does that mean that the whole Sirius helping the Dark lord is also not true?" Professor Sinistra asked.  
  
" Very true Professor." Came a gruff voice. Several students and teachers turned around to see Sirius standing there. Some students and teachers tried to get farther away from Sirius, but most realized that he might innocent.  
  
" We'll find out the truth from Mr. Pettigrew later." Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore waved his wand over Peter. " Sopor." He said and Peter fell into a deep sleep.  
  
" Right now, we have more important matters to deal with." Dumbledore turned to Alanna and the wolf Shift.  
  
" Miss Whyte and Mr. Masters a presume?"  
  
" Yes Professor." Alanna said, in panther form Alanna voice sounded deeper and gruff, with and edge of a growl in it. Alanna and Chad changed back into humans, which was odd to watch, it was like watching a panther and a wolf melt into humans. Both Alanna and Chad's pajamas were torn all over. Harry saw on Alanna's left shoulder there was a mark that looked like a big cat had scratched her. Chad had a wolf paw print on his right shin.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Black, for saving my life." Alanna said to Sirius.  
  
" Please call me Sirius. And besides I was just doing my duty." Sirius said.  
  
" Is she the one Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
" Well, she fits the description."  
  
" There's on one way to find out. Hagrid could you take Peter to the Hospital wing please?" Hagrid pick up Peter with on hand and went up one the staircase.  
  
" Follow me please students." Professor Dumbledore said, heading towards the Great Hall. Harry watched Alanna as the walked to the Great Hall. Alanna looked very confused and worried.  
  
Professor stood behind the middle of the teacher's table and waved his arms. Huge silver bowl appeared.  
  
" This is the Bowl Of Heritage." Dumbledore explained, " This bowl know the heritage of every student in this school. All a student needs to do is place a single drop of blood in this bowl and the bowl will display the student's true full name. Please come here Miss. Whyte."  
  
Alanna walked towards the teacher's table shaking all over. This probably the moment Alanna's been waiting for her entire life. Harry thought. She must be worried about who she might be related to. I mean what if she was a Malfoy!  
  
" Um… couldn't I just spit into the bowl?" Alanna asked, looking at the dagger Dumbledore held in his hand.  
  
" I'm afraid not."  
  
" Bloody hell." Alanna muttered and took the dagger from Dumbledore. Alanna pricked her index finger and squeezed and a drop of blood into the bowl. Smoke formed rapidly in the bowl and rose into the air. The entire school watched as the smoke formed letters then words.  
  
Alanna Lilly Potter.  
  
The entire school was dead silent. The silence was only broken by two thuds, of Harry and Alanna fainting.  
  
  
  
***  
  
There you of it! The end of another chapter! I don't own another expect for Shifts, Professor Creatura, Alanna and Chad.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
